Tweeg's Mom
'''Tweeg's Mom '''is the 8th episode of The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin. Plot Summary The episode begins with Tweeg and L.B. on their way see Tweeg's Mother in Ying. Taking The Crystals, Tweeg ascends the steps to her house. After begrudgingly allowing him in, Eleanor asks him about his most recent bad deeds. Tweeg shows her The Crystals, still beliving that they are diamonds. After close examination, however, Eleanor discovers that they are much more valuable. Meanwhile, Teddy, Grubby, and Gimmick ponder over who must have taken The Crystals. Thinking that it must be Tweeg, Teddy and the others climb his Tower to see. Since no one is there, the three investigate the Tower. While searching, they discover a flyer for M.A.V.O. and deduce that Tweeg must have gone there. After some convincing by Teddy, they decide that taking The Airship to the Organization is the only way to retrieve The Crystals. At the same time, Eleanor, Tweeg, and L.B. are on their way to M.A.V.O. She heckles Tweeg the entire time about his Father Elroy, but also about the Supreme Opressor of M.A.V.O., Quellor. Once at the Organization's Headquarters, Eleanor takes one of The Crystals for herself before showing the remaining few to Ickley Bognostraclum, the gatekeeper. He too takes a Crystal for himself before bringing the rest in to Quellor. After explaining that the Crystals are from the Hard to Find City, Quellor grows very intrigued and glad to be in posession of them. He declares that an emergency council must be held at once. Ickley rings a large gong, and the monsters and villains are summoned. Since the discovery of The Crystals was important, Tweeg is allowed in to see Quellor. Once inside the Main War-room, the center of M.A.V.O., Quellor orders The Understander of Legends to read the hieroglyphs inscribed on the walls. She explains that M.A.V.O. will never be free from the threat of good will and peace unless The Crystals remain in the special openings along the ceiling, and that Illiops must never have them. As Tweeg and the others listen in, L.B. reminds him that Teddy Ruxpin is an Illiop. After telling Eleanor and Ickley, they explain to Quellor that The Crystals did indeed come from an Illiop. Angry that there are more Crystals out there, Quellor vows that he will destroy the Illiop, and anyone else who stands in the way of M.A.V.O. Teddy and the others are still on their way to the organization, unaware of what has just taken place. While The Understander places The Crystal in one of the slots on the ceiling, Quellor demands that Tweeg bring him the rest of The Crystals. As Tweeg, L.B., and Eleanor leave, Ickley stops them and hands back The Crystal he stole, insisting he must have misplaced it. Back at Eleanor's house, she also hands Tweeg back The Crystal she stole as well. She demands he not come back until he has found the remaining Crystals. On their way out, Tweeg and L.B. bicker about The Crystals they themselves have kept. While there, they notice the Airship flying towards M.A.V.O., and begin to hatch a new plan. Category:Episodes